User blog:Leafwhisker/A Plethora of Feels
A speech is defined as "the communication or expression of thoughts in spoken words"[http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/speech merriam-webster]. And that is exactly what we did on chat at the dawn of a new year. Leaf When the wiki was young, we were kind of all idiots (at least in my case). But we all had the same desire to write -- to share our creativity with others. So we wrote stories. Some were good and others were less than perfect. The three of us, Sparrow, TATN, and I grew closer and we called each other our sisters. We helped each other with writer's block and gave each other ideas. We had our fights, as all good friends do, but we overcame them. When new users joined the wiki we were overjoyed. We were the “trio of the wiki” I suppose. Sparrow was the founder of the wiki, so naturally we gave her respect. She was an idol in our eyes, and perhaps she is the idol of the wiki. After all, without a foundation the building cannot stand. TATN was the one who was always sprouting new ideas and creating new stories. I guess all of us were, but I have always remembered her stories the most. And me...I was kind of in between. I created stories and characters only to abandon them, which I later regret to consider a waste. Once upon a time, someone called me “the savior of the wiki” but I didn't believe them at the time. But maybe, in a way, I was the savior. For a short time at least. But as time grew by, we found different paths in life. Sparrow and I got into a fight and our friendship was torn apart while TATN was forever the mediator. Eventually, Sparrow and I made up and became friends again, but users started to leave the wiki. Sparrow, TATN, and I included. It wasn't the best moment in my life when I left, so when I came back to the wiki and realized neither had been on in a long time, I was crushed inside. These were the friends I had began with and these were the friends whom I hoped I would end with. But, even though I knew I might never talk to them again, they both had helped me along the way. They helped me realize my love of writing. And they helped me realize that even if friends fight countless times, true friends can never really be torn apart. And even if they aren't here with you physically they are with you in memory. So Sparrow, TATN, I just wanted to say thanks, even though I might never talk to you again. Thank you for believing in me when I had my doubts. And thank you so much, all of you. From the people who have been on the wiki since the beginning to the people who just joined recently. Every user counts, no matter how long they stay. You are truly the best people I have ever met. Ers Hey there, my name is Ers... I've just turned a year on this... amazeballs of a Wiki. Here is my story... December 2011 was... a rough mouth.... It was just after the anniversary of my mum's death... and I was REALLY emotional. So, I re-read all my PJO books... as you do. Then I decided to look on the net for some stories, and I came across some pretty good, fanfictional stories. So... A week later. I typed in the name of this site "Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wikia" and... I've never looked back at that decision. It was probably the best decision I will EVER make in all my life. I was greeted... by a flurry of people who where all so nice and eager to get me started, also eager to mould me into the writer that I know I can be! A month or two passed, new people joined the Wiki. And our hangout spot, Chatango was a real buzz town. But then... Mid- April... Drama rebooted itself into the Wiki. By the end of the Summer Holidays. Bombshells where being dropped... actually one particular bombshell. "School". The Wiki was a barren wasteland of stories. No activity. Then... out of nowhere... a whole bunch of new people joined the Wiki... And now. Here we are. Here I am. Making a speech. To probably THE most talented, ambitious, out-going--And the nicest people I have ever come across. I mean, look at you guys. Without you... I'd still...nothing So it's to you, all of you. That I dedicate my thanks and praise to. YOU guys make this Wiki. YOU guys are the bones of this wiki. And it's YOU guys who will be going down in the History of Wiki. AS THE PEOPLE... WHO CHANGE LIFE... And develop talent... Thank you... all of you I'm a small part of this Wiki. But a small part... goes a long way... You are all extremely special. I'm going to speak to you individually. Starting with Leaf. Leafy.... You are this Wiki. You are the wise one here. YOU are the one we look up to and aspire to be! And it's for that... I give my gratitude. DoP. Oh my god DoP. You are... THE kindest person I've ever known, ever. You help me out a lot... you.. are just a major asset to not only this Wiki. But to my career also. Thank you... for everything DoP Hazel. Hazel! What can I say! You crazy mofo. You are the life of this Wiki. You bring what every wiki needs: Outrageousness. You are a wonderful writer and a joy to this whole Wiki. You are by far, the coolest! Thanks you crazy lunatic. Matt. You are my biggest critic. But without that critic, would I be where I am today? Passing on Collabs, rejecting ideas? No. And for your tremendous... help to my work! I thank you SO much. DoT Great, another lunatic! But you are so funny DoT! And you always make me laugh! Which is hard to do! I love what you bring to this Wiki. And everyone in this boat, loves you. Thanks DoT Rin! RIN! My sista from anutha mista! would personally like to thank you. For helping me with all the detail of my work. Teaching me new stuff. And always being there for me, through out this whole journey. I love you, and Thanks a lot Rinny. SoN. You are so ambitious! And ambition is what I strive for on here. You are what this Wiki was built for. You are determined, well spoken, well written and all around nice guy! I'd work with you anytime! Thanks a mil bro. Who else? OH YES STORM! STORMY Your so cool. "Cool story bro" And a GREAT asset to my collabs. Again, another person I'd work with in a heartbeat. You are awesome ALL OF YOU ARE AWESOME Storm I first created my wikia account out of pure boredomness. I just finished reading the PJO books and I'm absolutely obsessed. I first started in Camp Half-blood wiki. I befriended one user, but I'm afraid she drifted away and eventually I forgot her. I discovered the wiki in Darkcloud's page, like DoP. I read some fanfictions and they were really awesome, and I was inspired. I wrote my first story, entitled The Battle of the Constellations. But my first breakthrough was Blue Eyes. Eventually, I discovered the wiki's Chatango. I met really nice users who welcomed me like family. And suddenly, this wiki was my life. I joined collabs and wrote some stuff of my own and I roleplayed with them with coconuts and pineapples. I became friends with some of the users, friends who were even better than my real friends. They taught me how to be creative and honed my ability to write. They even helped me with some of my problems. Then I knew they were more than my friends. They're family. But then I left for a year and I forgot about the wiki. I became inactive. Then there came a time when I missed this site terribly and I decided to come back. I was afraid all of my wiki family had forgotten me. But they didn't. They acted as if I've never left at all. And that's what I love about PJOFFW. They take you in, they help you realize your dreams, they make you a better writer and they treat you as family. Coming here and coming back are some of the greatest things that ever happened in my life. DoP Um... So, I found this wiki because of my curiosity. I had just joined wikia to become a user on the camp-half blood wiki and I saw Darkcloud posting on like everything (I didn't know about admins) so I was curious. And by going to dark's profile I found the link to here. So, after reading one of his stories, I got inspired to make Trip to Olympus into more than a short story from 7th grade English. If I remember correctly, Aosh commented and said it was good. So, after a couple of days, I decided to finally get on chat, and I discovered like a whole new world where I would eventually be on every day after school. On chat, I met and came to know the many awesome people of this wiki. I was also told on several occasions that my personality was exactly like one of the Vets, and that this Vet eventually became not so great, so I promised I wouldn't be like her. And I'm still not. (Gosh, this isn't very exciting...) Anyways, as time went on more awesome members joined and some left. We rp-ed on chat, wrote collabs that never finished, and it was all wonderful. Sure, there we're bits of drama here and there. And one point in time where I seriously thought that the wiki was about to go into another schism... but it didn't so it's all good. From all the time I've spent on this wiki, I've made wonderful friends, and you guys are all awesome, and I don't know what I'd do without you guys ad this wiki. My life would have no meaning (well, actually it probably would... it’d just be sadder...). So, thank you guys, for being part of this wiki and for being extremely awesome! Feel free to write your own speech in the comments for those of you who want to. As the title suggests, this blog is meant to become a giant sob-fest. Category:Blog posts